


Bright Future

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Bright Future [1]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nearly canon-compliant take on Kel/Buri, set during Kel's second year as a squire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not on Purpose

Kel always knew she wanted to be a warrior. If she hadn't been able to complete her page training, she would have joined the Riders at the age of 15. She became a page, instead, both because she wanted to be a knight, and to spare herself five years in Tortall's convent or the Yamani equivalent.

Now that she was 15, although she was a squire, it made sense for her to spend some time at the Riders' training yards and mess hall, getting to know some of the men and women on that force.

She was absolutely not doing it on purpose, in hopes of running into Commander Buri again. Absolutely not.


	2. Bright Future

Over the months she spent in Corus, Kel's friendship with Commander Buri grew. Physically, they were as different as two women could be – Kel tall and fair and (she sometimes felt) hulking, Buri petite and dark and always (to Kel's eye) perfectly self-aware. But they were enough alike in personality to understand each other, and enough different for Kel to find that Buri always had a new way of looking at things.

There were plans for new developments, Buri said: closer collaboration between the Own and Riders; between knights and Riders. That fall, to Kel, the future looked very bright.


	3. Hope

They never spoke of matters of the heart. Their friendship was based on what they did, rarely on how they felt. But even so, rumors found their way to Kel's ears. If the whispers were to be believed, Buri's lovers had included a horsemistress, a laundress, Riders female and male, and – long ago – the queen.

Kel absorbed the rumors, guessing at least some of them were true. She collated what she heard with the touch of Buri's hand, the tilt of her eyebrow, the way her gaze sometimes seemed to linger until she realized what she was doing.

As a squire, Kel didn't have time for matters of the heart. That didn't stop her from hoping. She counted down the time until she would earn her shield.


	4. Faith

The first day of Midwinter, Kel sat across from Buri in the Riders' mess. “In two years, it will be my turn.”

“You'll be ready,” Buri said, confidently.

“I hope so,” Kel answered, but she was cheered by Buri's evident faith in her. She stretched, trying to work out a kink in her back. “As long as I make it, this will all be worthwhile.”

Buri laughed, eyes crinkling. “Tilting again?”

Kel shook her head. “Fencing, this time. I'm not as good at that.”

“At least you don't get bruised up as badly.”

“There's that. Anyway, I'm headed to the baths later.”

“Fancy some company?”

Kel grinned. “Very much.”


	5. Waiting

They soaked, neck deep in warm water. Kel leaned back, letting her eyes drift closed. Bathing with Buri was a little awkward, lately, but their friendship was a good thing and Kel swore she wouldn't be the one to mess it up. At least, not before she had her shield. After? Well, she'd see. If she still wanted the same thing in two years, she couldn't think of a reason not to go after it. Her. Buri.

Kel opened her eyes to find the older woman watching her. A blush crept over her cheeks, and just before she closed her eyes again, she could have sworn she saw Buri wink.


	6. Friendship

Clean, dry, and dressed in fresh clothes, the two women began the walk from the palace baths to their respective quarters. It was a cold day, but clear and bright enough that Kel didn't mind being out of doors. Even if she had a sudden urge to hold Buri's hand as they walked.

“Feeling better?” Buri asked.

“Completely,” Kel smiled.

As they reached Buri's rooms, Kel remembered her original excuse for seeking her friend out. “I almost forgot,” she said, pulling a slightly rumpled note from her pocket. “Could you do a favor for Lord Raoul? I'd go, but he's my knight-master, and people would talk...”


	7. Incomprehensible

Midwinter was supposed to be a happy time of year. This one was anything but. It was more than just unhappy; Kel was finding it frankly incomprehensible.

One day: Vinson failing his Ordeal, emerging from the Chamber mad as a rabid bear. Lalasa – gentle Lalasa – almost viciously glad about it. Buri, a steady, calming influence, talking Kel through her reaction.

The next day: Joren dead, killed by the Chamber. His parents breaking into Kel's room, blaming her for their son's death. Raoul, furious and magnificent in his defense of his squire. And Buri, this time emerging tossled and sleepy from Raoul's room and then, when the dust had settled, urging him back to bed.

There was nothing in any of it that made sense to Kel, and nowhere in the palace or even Corus that was far enough away.


	8. Strange Morning

Too late, Kel realized her mistake in returning to the Riders' practice area. Her first thought had been simply to avoid the areas where squires and knights spent most of their time. But as Buri made her way across the snowy field, Kel could not stop remembering the sight of her knight-master and her – her _whatever_ Buri was, fairly glowing with satisfaction.

All told, it had to have been the strangest morning of her life.

And she desperately wanted to run. She didn't, because that would have looked foolish. She was foolish, and her crush was foolish, and she should have known better. But maybe Buri hadn't noticed. Maybe she was here about the other thing...

… And Kel's thoughts led straight back to the first thing she had been trying not to think about: a fellow squire, killed by his Ordeal.


	9. Changing Fate

“This is getting to be a habit,” Buri said, when she was within earshot.

“I know.” Kel unhooked her slingshot and tucked the pieces back into their bag. Noticing Buri watching her, Kel shrugged. “I was never much good at this, either.”

Buri reached up, resting both hands on Kel's shoulders. “Don't do this to yourself,” she said gently. “Vinson's madness, Joren's death – none of it is your fault.”

“No?” Kel looked away, over Buri's head. She couldn't explain the way the thing that hurt most – _Buri and Raoul!_ – probably was her fault.

“No. You can't change their fate, Kel.”


	10. By Rights

“Can I change _my_ fate, at least?” Kel asked, unintentionally plaintive.

Buri chuckled, reaching up to rub her thumb across Kel's cheek. “I'm not sure.”

In days past, this caress would have made Kel tremble. Well, it still did. But she pushed that desire aside, stepping out of her friend's hold. “Did I change your fate?” she asked, directly. “Yours, and Lord Raoul's?”

“I see,” Buri said, watching her face. “You're upset.”

“Why would I be? I don't have that right--”

“Kel.” Buri leaned in, greyhound-swift, and kissed her.

After a stunned second, Kel stopped trying to sort it out, and just kissed back.


	11. Feeling

“What was that for?” Kel demanded. She was breathless and trembling from the kiss, but obviously Buri didn't mean anything by it.

“You were going to pretend you don't feel something. But you do.”

Kel imagined herself as a lake, trying to smooth the expression from her face. “It doesn't make any difference now.”

“It does,” Buri argued, “because you're my friend. But even if you weren't, even if it didn't matter to _me,_ you'd owe it to _yourself_ to accept what you feel.”

“Do we have to talk about this?”

“We don't,” Buri said, slowly. “As long as you know what you feel.” And she lifted her chin in what could almost be a challenge, or a dare.


	12. Too Serious

“What do _you_ feel?” Kel countered. “You seem awfully concerned about me this morning, for someone who spent last night--”

“I spent last night having fun with a friend,” Buri interrupted. “But you're also my friend. I knew Raoul was interested, the big fool. I didn't know you were.”

“Does it make a difference?”

“Of course it does.” Buri looked at her steadily, until Kel had to drop her eyes. “You're taking all this too seriously,” she continued. “If it's serious you want, you'll have to find someone else.”

“I don't know what I want,” Kel admitted.

“At least you know you don't know.” Buri stood on her toes to kiss Kel's cheek. “When you figure it out, let me know. You know where to find me.”


End file.
